Mercury's Light
by Lord Pyro
Summary: (OneShot) (Post TLA) He loved her from the start, he was always there for her, but she loved another, and he was alone. Would she ever return his feelings. R&R! PLEASE(Aquashipping(PiersMia)


Mercury's Light

-Alright, this is my first GS OneShot, I hope it's not too bad. It's mainly Aquashipping with some hints of Oldersiblingshipping, Flameshipping, and Windshipping. So…uh…yeah…please don't flame, this is my first try at this…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lemurian sighed, packing his things into a cloth traveling bag that had served him well so many times before, that had seen him through the entire quest. "It's for the best…" He whispered, "I've got nothing here anyway…"

(Mia…) He thought, (As long as you're happy, then…I'm fine…)

The mere mention of the healer's name brought the memories flooding back to him, he remembered the time they first met…

(Flashback)

He had just came to, the battle with Karst and Agatio had taken more out of them that they had expected, he was no exception. He was sitting up in his bed in the Inn when she walked in.

"Oh, you're conscious." She said, a gentle smile on her face, "Does it still hurt anywhere?"

He stood up, stretching. "No, thank you for asking though," He said calmly, his golden eyes never leaving her blue for a second. "May I ask your name my lady?"

Mia blushed, "You don't need to be so formal." She said, "I am Mia, a healer from the town of Imil. I am one of Isaac's companions."

"Ah, yes, you must be the young woman I saw hanging from the platform in the light house."

"Yes," She smiled, "May I ask your name?"

"Piers, of Lemuria." He said, "I apologize for any trouble we may have caused you."

She shook her head, "Don't worry." She looked at him, "We should get to the meeting place, the others are waiting."

He nodded, "Of course Mia." He said, smiling. He picked up his Comet Mace and slung it over his back, "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." She said, the two of them left the Inn and walked side by side to the house where they were all supposed to meet.

When they entered though, he saw something he didn't want to see, she was looking at Isaac, love in her eyes.

He had done all he could do at that point, he returned to stand by Felix, shaking his head, hurting with the realization that the girl he thought to be an Angel, had already fallen for the Slayer.

(End Flashback)

The first time he had seen her, he thought she was an Angel come to earth, but…she had already given her heart to Isaac, She had already loved him. Now, he had come to accept that.

Even after a year though, he still loved her, and she and Isaac were yet to be wed, She and Isaac had yet to confess…

He made sure the Excalibur was secure at his waist, and slowly walked out of the Valean Inn, ready to leave the rebuilt town.

It was for the best, Ivan had Sheba, Garet had Jenna, Felix loved Hama, and it was clear that Isaac and Mia were meant to be. He had no place here.

The Admiral walked through the quiet streets of Vale, ignoring the townspeople walking to and from the market. He stopped at The Psynergy stone in the plaza, easily hopping across the stones leading to it.

He rested his hand on the shining purple stone, letting its power flow through him, replenishing his power for the long flight ahead.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" He heard a voice say from behind him.

He turned, Felix was standing behind him, arms crossed in front of him. Piers shook his head, "I have no reason to stay Felix." He said, he hopped back across the stones, and started to head to the town gates. "I don't want to make this harder than it already is."

"You should at least say goodbye to her, you might be surprised at the recent turn of events."

He shook his head, "No, I…I don't want the pain to be worse." He started walking again, "Goodbye Felix, take care of Mia." With that, the Admiral left the town.

He walked to his ship and slowly trudged up the gangplank. He put his belongings in his cabin and stood on the bow, looking back at the city. "I'll miss you guys, I'll miss you Mia…" He moved toward the gangplank to pull it up.

"Wait!" He froze when he heard a familiar voice. He looked down to see Mia running up the gangplank, her Lachiesis Rule in her hand, her travel bag on her back.

"Mia…" He said, watching the girl come to rest on the deck of his ship, dropping her rod and pack to the ground, "Why are you here?"

"I…" She paused, panting lightly, "I don't want you to leave Piers."

He looked at her, "Why?" He asked, "I have no place here…I have no place here in Vale."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, "Piers…you…"

"I have nobody, Ivan has Sheba, Garet has Jenna, Felix has Hama…" He sighed, "And you have Isaac…I am the only one with nobody, I am alone."

She shook her head, cerulean hair whipping back and forth, "No…Piers…please…don't leave." She looked at him pleadingly, "If you leave…then…I'll be alone…I don't want to be alone…"

He looked at her, surprise in his golden eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, "You have Isaac."

"No…Isaac…had a crush on a girl that lived here in Vale, he had dismissed it as just a childhood crush…but the girl, she confessed to him three days ago." She sniffed "Isaac told me that he realized he still loved her, he said it was real love…not a crush."

"Mia…I…I'm sorry…" Piers said, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I realized…that I didn't love him either, my feelings for him were the same as his for me, just a crush. After this…I realized…there was someone else for me all along, someone I had fallen for almost a year ago."

"Mia…" he said, turning towards the helm, "I'm sorry…"

"Please don't leave…" She said again, "I don't want the man I love to leave."

He turned, surprise again showing in his eyes, "Mia…you…"

She smiled, "I love you Piers, I've realized…that you're the only one for me."

He smiled back, and stepped forward, so the two of them were close together, face to face. Then, gazing into the healer's cerulean eyes, he did something that neither of them expected, letting his heart guide his actions, he kissed the girl deeply, lovingly.

Neither knew how long they stood there, locked in an embrace, lips pressed together, their union so strong, their Psynergy flaring up, twin blue flames melded together, sealing their newly confessed love with a single kiss.

After a while, they broke the kiss, their breaths warming up their flushed faces, they pulled back only slightly, both smiling.

The Lemurian raised his hand and gently caressed the healer's cheek with a finger, "Fine, I won't leave." He said, kissing her forehead, "I won't leave the girl I love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Well, there ya go folks, my first GS OneShot, I'm sorry if it's short, but it's my first one, so gimme a break here. Anyhoo, please, read and review, and don't be too harsh…

See ya


End file.
